Various issues may exist with conventional approaches for headsets. In this regard, conventional systems and methods, if any existed, for accommodating eyewear in headsets, can be costly and/or inefficient. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional headsets become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.